


I Hold You Tight Like Rain

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: In which Ignis and Prompto don't allow the distance between them to hinder their relationship.[Tumblr request - Promnis + love letters]





	I Hold You Tight Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for an anon on tumblr, who requested love letters between Ignis and Prompto. Of course, now I'm very much in love with this au, so I may post more of this au later on.
> 
> Title from "[So Tonight That I Might See](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNu3tI-GVg4)" by Mazzy Star

_ Iggy, _

_ This probably sounds silly because, as I’m writing this, I’m on the train back home after spending the week with you, but I miss you already. It felt so nice to physically be with you after so long and it hurts knowing it’ll be another few months before we can do it again. God, it’s worth the wait, though. _

_ I’ve been looking through all the photos I took while I was with you and my face hurts from smiling so much. There’s this kid kicking the back of my seat and the old man next to me is griping about “kids these days,” but seeing you smile in those photos and thinking about the time we had together makes things a little more bearable. _

_ You look beautiful in them, by the way. I don’t even think that really describes how perfect you look, but nothing else seems to fit. Marvelous? Exquisite? Pulchritudinous? (Please don’t laugh at me for using a thesaurus.) I’m not sure how a gremlin like me got so lucky―I’ve got a perfect boyfriend who’s way out of my league. _

_ I can’t wait to get to my darkroom and send them to you so you have proof that you’re every bit as perfect as I  _ ~~_ think _ ~~ _ know you are. You won’t be able to dispute it if I’ve got indisputable evidence! _

_ Sorry to cut this letter short, but my pen’s running out of ink and, like the jackass I am, I didn’t bring a spare. Maybe someday your habit of being prepared for everything will rub off on me. _

_ Miss you, _

_ Prompto _

* * *

 

_ My Dearest Prompto, _

_ I assure you, it’s not silly that you thought to write me a letter as soon as you left. In fact, I find it quite endearing―it reminds me that I’m very lucky to have such a wonderful man in my life.  _

_ I missed you as soon as you set foot on the train, you know. A part of me wanted to pull you back, insist you stay one last night. One more night, so I could hold you in my arms and over you in kisses and just exist together. But I can wait. As you said, it is worth the wait. _

_ While I do look forward to seeing the photographs you took, I do believe you’re wrong about one key thing: you’re no gremlin. And, whereas you lack the words to make your case, I assure you that I can defend mine without photographic evidence (though it does no harm).  _

_ There’s so much I love about you. I love the way you fuss with your hair, how you’ll play with it absentmindedly while you talk. I love how your eyes light up when you talk about something that interests you. I love your smile, how it lights up the room and stops time. I love watching you sleep early in the morning―you look so angelic, so at peace―and I can count every beautiful freckle on that perfect face only to lose my place when you open your eyes. _

_ I could keep going, but I do believe I made my point―unless you need more proof? _

_ Love, always, _

_ Ignis _

* * *

 

Ignis returns to his apartment after class and checks his phone, finding a text from Prompto.

_ GOD IGGY YOU SURE KNOW HOW TO MAKE A BOY BLUSH _

Ignis smiles, sending another list of the things he loves about Prompto.

* * *

 

_ Iggy, _

_ The semester only just started and things are already pretty rocky. I’m only two weeks in and I’m already drowning in projects. I’m really kicking myself for majoring in art, but I don’t really excel anywhere else. Maybe I’d do better in a science class if it were more about animals, but I’d still have to take classes that’d stress me out more than still life. _

_ Speaking of still life―I hate that class so much. I swear Izunia’s out to get me. I follow all his directions and he’d make me redo the entire thing. This wasn’t just once, either― _ _ both _ _ projects I did for him were “unsatisfactory” and I don’t understand why. He doesn’t give me anything to go off on! _

_ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be ranting like this in our letters. I do that enough over text messages, don’t I? _

_ I miss you so much, Ignis. I’d give anything to be with you now, wrapped in your arms and listening to your heartbeat and not thinking about anything. I want lazy morning kisses and your fingers in my hair, telling me everything’s going to be okay. I hope summer comes quickly. _

_ I love you, _

_ Prompto _

* * *

 

_ My Darling, _

_ I assure you, it’s quite all right. You put up with my rodomontades without complaint, and more often than not, you give me sound advice. I’m always willing to listen, love. I do hope you know that. _

_ I certainly understand being overwhelmed by your studies, though my situation is a bit different from yours. I understand your frustration with your teachers, as well. The thing I do not understand, though, is why you’ve given such thought about changing your major.  _

_ You are on the path to making your dreams come true, Prompto. You’ve gone through so much to get this far―are you willing to give up on it so easily? Do you plan on allowing Izunia to take all that hard work and make it meaningless?  _

_ I know you, my dear. I know you’ve asked him  _ _ how _ _ you can improve your work and I can only assume he’s being stubborn. Though I am not an art major, I can clearly see that his “constructive criticism” is missing what would make it constructive. Please do not allow him to get to you.  _

_ Hold on until summer, my love. It’ll come sooner than you think. _

_ All my love, _

_ Ignis _

* * *

 

Ignis is in the middle of studying when his phone goes off. He picks it up and reads the message from Prompto.

_ thanks, babe xo _

Ignis smiles.  _ Skype later? _

Ignis doesn’t have to wait more than a second for Prompto’s reply.

* * *

 

_ Ignis, _

_ Things are starting to look up around here. I still have a lot of work, but Izunia’s starting to lay off. I think it’s because he’s getting bored, but if it means I don’t have to waste time redoing all his projects, I think I can deal with it. _

_ I have this other teacher, too. Highwind, my photography professor. At first, I kinda thought she was a bitch because she take one look at my work and just  _ _ rip me to shreds _ _. She’d give me good feedback, don’t get me wrong, but she was harsh. Then again, up until now, nobody really critiqued my photography, so I guess it would sound harsh, wouldn’t it? _

_ Today, though, something different happened. I handed in my assignment, and I was prepared to start crying in the middle of class, but she said it was a major improvement. She pointed out everything she liked and gave me a few tips. Highwind even smiled at me, Iggy! She never did that before! _

_ Enough about that, though. Have you been doing okay? You seemed drained last time we talked. I know you must be crazy busy with school, but please take care of yourself. I don’t want to get a text from Gladio telling me you wound up in the hospital because you’ve exhausted yourself.  _ _ Please. _

_ Love you, _

_ Prompto _

* * *

 

Ignis texts Prompto as soon as he reads the letter.  _ Don’t worry about me, my love. _

_ u know i’m going to worry anyway, babe _ _   
_ _ just take care of yourself _ _   
_ _ please? _ _   
_ __ for me?

Ignis smiles.  _ I will, my dear. _

* * *

 

_ My Love, _

_ I had taken your advice and tried my best to pace myself, but it appears my efforts were not enough. Don’t worry, I’m not in the hospital. I am, however, quite ill, and have been bedridden for the past two days. _

_ I’m afraid that’s not the end of it. My classes have been growing quite stressful and I’m certain that has contributed to me getting sick. My grades satisfy my father, though, and I suppose it’s worth it, but I certainly don’t enjoy my classes. _

_ Do you think my father would be disappointed if I changed my major? I understand he wants me to follow in his footsteps, but I’m not so sure I want to be a businessman. After spending all those summers working in my uncle’s bakery, I feel I’m much more suited to make that my career. _

_ This may sound quite silly to you, but I’ve been thinking a lot about the future.  _ _ Our future. _ _ I see us living together, perhaps in a more rural town. I see myself opening up a restaurant, and I see you helping on occasion, when you aren’t busy with your photography. I see us living in a quiet little home with the stray animals you seem to attract. We live a quiet, content life away from the hustle of the city and everything is perfect. _

_ Perhaps we could make that a reality? _

_ Love, always, _

_ Ignis _

* * *

 

Ignis is on his way to class when Prompto texts him.

_ follow ur heart. if he loves you, he’ll understand. _

Ignis calls his father. He feels as though a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

* * *

 

_ Iggy, _

_ I’m so sorry I haven’t sent you anything over the past few weeks. I’ve been so busy with school and work and things around home aren’t going so well. I’ve actually been staying with my uncle, so it might be better to start sending your letters to this address instead. _

_ I know that probably worried you a bit, so just to clarify―I’m okay. My parents have just been fighting a lot lately, that’s all. In hindsight, they always did seem to argue a great deal, but I think they stayed together for my sake. To some extent, I’m grateful, but it’s almost become painful to be in the house with them. I’m hoping if I’m away, they’ll either work this out, or they’ll finally separate. _

_ I’ll admit, though, I’m not quite sure how I feel about them getting a divorce. They were never really around throughout my life and I understand it was because of their work, but neither of them actually took care of me, y’know? That was all uncle Cor. He was the one who took me to school, taught me to drive, and gave me the talk. Hell, he was the first person I came out to. I know my parents accepted me for who I am, and I’m grateful for that, too, but Cor raised me. He was more of a father than my actual dad, so I’m a great deal happier here than I am at home. _

_ Finals are coming up, too, so you probably won’t see another letter from me until they’re over. I’m sorry I haven’t been a very good boyfriend, Ignis. I don’t know how you can be so patient with me, but it means the world. _

_ I love you so much, _

_ Prompto _

* * *

 

_ My Darling Prompto, _

_ I understand that you are quite busy. I assure you, my dear, I do not hold that against you.  _

_ Academically, I am in a similar situation. Finals are next week, and though I know I'm quite capable of passing, the workload has proven stressful. Worry not—I promise I'm not pushing myself too hard. _

_ I'm sorry to hear about your situation at home. I'm glad you're happy staying with your uncle, but I'm sure it must be quite stressful wondering what might happen with your parents. Perhaps you're right, though; maybe it is for the best. _

_ We only have a few more weeks until we can see each other again, my love. It won't be much longer and you'll be here, in my arms, where you belong. I hope that thought gets you through this difficult time like it has for me. _

_ All my love, _

_ Ignis _

* * *

 

Ignis is walking to his apartment after his last exam when his phone goes off. He unlocks his phone, finding a text from Prompto.

_ mom and dad are getting a divorce. im staying with uncle cor. _

Instead of replying, Ignis calls Prompto. He sounds tired and stressed, but he seems so relieved to hear Ignis’ voice.

* * *

 

_ Iggy, _

_ My finals are finally over! Sophomore year is done! I passed all my classes! Highwind even gave me some information about an internship that I can do over the summer! _

_ Most importantly, though, I get to see you soon.  _ _ Three weeks _ _ , Ignis! The thought of being with you really pulled me through finals, just like you said it would. _

_ Until then, though, I’m gonna be with Noctis and Luna for a little while. They invited me to come with them to Tenebrae, and we hadn’t really had the chance to take a big trip like that since we were kids. I’m hoping I’ll get some nice shots of the scenery (and maybe get them to admit their feelings to each other because I’m so damn tired of them just dancing around the fact that they’ve been crushing on each other since forever). _

_ We should plan a trip like that sometime, Ignis. Maybe to Altissa―it’s so romantic! Just the thought of riding in a gondola, sitting close to you and watching the sunset is so nice. Maybe we can talk about that more when I get to Insomnia. _

_ I’d better get packing, we leave for Tenebrae tomorrow. I love you, Iggy. _

_ See you soon, _

_ Prompto _

* * *

 

Ignis receives a text from Gladiolus one rainy afternoon.

_ come to the bridge by the park _

Ignis raises an eyebrow.  _ What for? _

_ i’ll tell you when you get there. come on. _

Rolling his eyes, Ignis grabs his umbrella. He leaves his home, deciding to take the short walk to the park. When he gets to the bridge, he doesn’t see Gladiolus in sight. He’s about to text him when Gladiolus beats him to the punch.

_ look down. _

Ignis walks to the side of the bridge, looking down. Instead of Gladiolus, he sees a familiar splash of blonde.

Ignis drops the umbrella and runs down the steps leading to the sidewalk below the bridge. He pulls Prompto into his arms, pressing his lips to his.

When they pull apart, Ignis rests his forehead against Prompto’s. “I thought you were in Tenebrae?”

Prompto sticks out his tongue just a little. “I never said how long I’d be there.”

“You’re early.”

“Uncle Cor had some business in Insomnia. He suggested I come with so I could spend more than a week with you.” Prompto kisses him again, unable to hold back his smile. “That’s not all, though.”

Ignis lets out a questioning hum, gently caressing Prompto’s cheek.

“You remember that internship I mentioned?” Prompto asks. When Ignis nods, Prompto’s smile grows wider. “My internship is in Insomnia. Iggy, we can spend the entire summer together!”

Ignis smiles, pulling Prompto closer to him. He kisses him once again, not caring in the least that he is drenched by the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking fic requests over on my tumblr ([promptoargntm](https://promptoargntm.tumblr.com/)) until August 1st!


End file.
